Samantha Cushing
Samantha Cushing is a young, twenty three year old woman born in the Newheart region. She was born to Alfred and Harriet Cushing, Alfred being the so-called 'Director' of a large community called Haven. Her early years- Samantha was born to Harriet and Alfred Cushing, Alfred being an ex-Legionary and Harriet his slave and wife. Alfred, being an ex-Legionary, thought of women as nothing more than breeding stock and cheap labor, and was therefore greatly dissapointed when he saw he had a daughter and not a son. Being the heartless man he was, he disowned his daughter and ignored her entire existance, leaving Harriet to watch over her. Harriet raised the girl from her early years to her teenage years, teaching her how to cook, fight like a slave, basic medicine, some technology, and generally survive in the harsh enviorment that was Haven. Samantha began to grow into an intelligent, kind, yet harsh young woman who had a strange attachment to an old Pre-War teddybear, who she personally thought was a replacment for a father figure, strange as it may be. Her teenage years- Samantha, when she came of age, began to finally understand how evil her father, and Haven is general, was. The slaves cowering in the corners of the old hospitals Emergency Rooms, women beaten, injured, and reduced to nothing more than the dirt beneath their feet. Samantha slowly watched her father and mother, taking an interest in being a leader. She eventually began to speak out against her father publically, calling out for them to stop the harshness of the town and live in peace. She even went to the extreme as she went to the slave cages, picking the locks, and escorting the slaves personally from Haven at the age of fifteen. After this event, personal opinion began to change against the director of Haven, until Samantha's father took drastic action. He began to savagly beat her, scarring her for life as much as he could. He even forced to her 'sleep' with one of his personal Legion associates. Samantha soon secluded herself from Haven, hiding alone in her own personal room and cried herself to sleep every night. Her Revenge- Eventually, Samantha had had enough of her father and his evil ways. She finally managed the courage to leave her room one day, and speak to one of the men in charge of the chems. She asked for a few needles of Psycho for 'her own personal reasons' and was quickly given them. Later that night, she went up to her fathers room, snuck inside and found his personal achohol stash. She took the Psycho, opened each needle up, and poured a lethal dose into his booze. Alfred Cushing died later that night. Takeover of Haven- Not long after her fathers death, Samantha took the reigns of the town. She secretly hid her fathers body, told her mother and a select few of the event, and told the people of Haven that her father could no longer speak directly to the town, and that she was now his voice for the people. From her new secret position, Samantha began to slowly free all the slaves in the town, and the town prospered under her control. After a couple years of her rule, she decided to leave Haven thinking that if she did, her personal pain would go away. She took her idea of a 'New Haven' and set off towards Newheart, alone. The Loss of New Haven- Under Samantha, New Haven had just begun to thrive as a powerful and wealthy town in the region. It has just taken its baby steps into a larger world when a suspected Enclave attack, this suspicion voiced by Brotherhood members, was launched at the town. Dozens of Mini-Nukes were launched at the town, causing its almost complete destruction. This was followed by a raider attack, causing all the inhabitants of New Haven to flee the town, while New Haven was re-named 'Terrible Town' by its new leaders. Samantha, in a rage, believed the Brotherhood has launched the attack, and proceeded to throw multiple molotov cocktails at their bases enterance, causing her capture. After the loss of her town, her life, she entered a depressed state, but was allowed to stay with the Brotherhood for the time being. Joining the Brotherhood- Samantha, after much thinking, decided to join the Brotherhood as an Initiate. Though she found the life to be rather boring, with little to no friends in the Brotherhood, she feels it is the only way her life will have any meaning. Maybe, she thinks, she will find someone to love, maybe start a new life for herself, away from her troubled past. ﻿ Samantha Cushing now- Samantha now resides in the Brotherhood compound as an Initiate. She is great friends with Alice Jones and a few other Brotherhood members, and is in a half-relationship with owner of the Caravans, Dave Orzarowski. Category:Characters